


What I say when People say, "Stiles and Derek hate each other."

by allielovessterek



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, Meta, Shipping sterek, Teen Wolf, stiles stilinski - Freeform, why you are wrong if you say they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielovessterek/pseuds/allielovessterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone messaged my tumblr... which is alphaofthefandom.tumblr.com and they had the nerve to write me that Stiles and Derek will never happen because they hate each other.<br/>FIRST, I laughed.<br/>THEN, I wrote this fuckin essay on how they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I say when People say, "Stiles and Derek hate each other."

**Author's Note:**

> ^ ^ ^

You have clearly never watched teen wolf then.

If stiles  _hated_  derek he would have left him for dead the day derek needed stiles help because he was shot in the arm.

If derek  _hated_  stiles he would of just out right killed him or ignored him or disinvited him from the packs talks but he doesn’t, does he?

If stiles  _hated_  derek he could have decided not to harbor his ‘fugative ass’ when the cops wanted to lock him up PLUS Stiles dad is the freakin sheriff.

if derek  _hated_  stiles he could have went all werewolf on him and ripped his throat out or whatever.

if derek  _hated_  stiles then he would not have growled at isaac when isaac was going to hurt stiles and then he was all like “im the alpha now.” 

If stiles  _hated_  derek he would not of kept him up in the swimming pool when derek was paralyzed from the neck down.

At any given moment, derek has the power to kill anyone, he can easily kill stiles if he really hates him as much as you think he does, but he doesn’t. They both pick on each other kind of brotherly. and when stiles brings up anything about gayness “I think it’s time we have the talk…” “you’re not gay.” “I could be!” even if that was meant to be a joke or something it could have a hidden meaning behind it. Jeff davis added that for a reason not for pointless shit to put into the episode. Whether you want to believe it or not, we both know they don’t hate each other, and out of anything they are like brothers but i’d like them to be more. But saying they hate each other is ridiculous. I’m still shocked someone could think that. I personally think that Derek enjoys being around Stiles because Stiles character is a comic relief character and you are mistaking playfulness with hatred. 

This my friend is not hatred:

stiles supporting derek after he is paralyzed

derek shoving stiles away so he is not attacked by the kanima (RISKING BECOMING PARALYZED!) 

Stiles trying to keep Derek awake/alive

this is not proof of them not hating each other but I just love this its so cute

I don't see any killing or fighting do you?

alllll this _playfulness AND BICKERING..._ uh not hate

__

 Derek doesn't even get angry or anything when Stiles makes physical contact with him anymore hahaha

 

(COULD NOT FIND A GIF OF DEREK STEPPING IN A BEING ALL ALPHA-Y TO PROTECT STILES BUT IT DID HAPPEN.)

 

uh yeah pretty sure people don't wink at people they hate

 

 

 

Stiles and Derek made fisting jokes in the second episode of season 3

_*COUGH*_ this is not the look of hate _*COUGH*_  

this is stiles agreeing to what derek asks, "What about you?" Which was directed toward scott but he thought Derek was talking to him and   
LOOK... FUCKING LOOK... he's like yeah I will if you want me to btw  _awww... :)_

 

 

 

AND ALSO... JUST THOUGHT I'D ADD:

__

Dylan and Tyler seem totally fine with acting couple-y 

 

 

 

moral of the story is: never ever ever say that Stiles and Derek hate each other again because you are just beyond wrong + dylan o'brien and tyler hoechlin probably would not care too much if their characters ended up a couple 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

EDIT:

SO LIKE HERE IS ANOTHER GIF OF THEM NOT HATING EACH OTHER

and also

someone made this but i love it so much so i'm adding this in 

 

and i just fucking love it (derek has the keys to stiles ignition)

but also

  

stiles quoting derek ;)

and but like

 

    

 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :'(( omg


End file.
